


Чужой

by tigrjonok



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Kidfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok





	Чужой

Кусты шуршали и скрипели так громко, словно сквозь них ломилось стадо бизонов. По крайней мере, именно так казалось Трипу. Он уже несколько раз просил своих приятелей двигаться тише, но получил в ответ «трусишку» и «девчонку» и теперь помалкивал.

— А правда, что вулканцы слышат как летучие мыши? Или эти, собаки? В общем, кто там слышит ультразвук?

— Ещё одно слово, и ты у меня заговоришь на ультразвуке! — яростно прошипел Трип. Быть пойманным профессором Великом ему не улыбалось. Но его приятели, похоже, этих опасений не разделяли и продолжали болтать в том же духе.

— Ну даже в случае чего не съест же он нас.

— А вдруг?

— Вулканцы вегетарианцы, по-моему.

— Да, это утешает. Ну, тогда препарирует. Чтобы посмотреть, как устроен наш мозг.

— Твой — никак, — снова не выдержал Трип.

— Эй, где твоё чувство юмора? Сбежало от страха перед остроухим?

— Вот у кого чувства юмора точно нет, так это у них. Так что давайте и правда потише.

Ученики средней школы Панама-сити, под влиянием то ли перегревшего их во время тренировки солнца, то ли какого-нибудь атмосферного фронта, решили проследить за своим преподавателем ксенобиологии, профессором Великом, каждую пятницу наведывавшимся в этот овраг. Место это пользовалось в округе дурной славой — чёрт его знает почему, — и сюда не ходили даже самые неугомонные хулиганы. Последние, правда, уверяли, что тут всё равно нет ничего интересного, хотя неизвестно, откуда они это знали, раз никогда тут не были. Старшие же только говорили что-то про какую-то ведьмину гору, словно жили не во Флориде, а по меньшей мере в Салеме.

Вообще-то, Трипу с приятелями было не впервой шпионить за профессорами, но те относились к этому с юмором, не забывая тыкать ребят носом в полученные при штурме кустарников и буераков царапины и шишки — и вспоминая вслух собственные юношеские проделки. Однако Трип готов был поспорить на будущую форму курсанта Академии (эх, ещё три года ждать!), что Велик не будет таким же благодушным.

Довольно утоптанная, вопреки слухам, тропинка сделала неожиданный резкий вираж, и Трип, слишком сосредоточившийся на раздвигании веток по бокам, не вписался в поворот и рухнул в заросли гигантского папоротника. Следующий шаг оказался ещё менее удачным — за кустами обнаружился крутой склон. Трип скатился по нему кубарем, угодил при приземлении в заросли чертополоха, продрался через них вслепую и наугад — и с громким воплем, вызванным не столько болью, сколько неожиданностью, — и рухнул прямо под ноги профессору Велику.

— Мистер Такер, — словно в классе, поприветствовал его тот.

— М-м-м, — промычал Трип, изворачиваясь, чтобы выдернуть приставшие колючки. О своих опасениях он в этот момент как-то подзабыл.

Велик наблюдал за его манёврами абсолютно равнодушно, но, как только последняя колючка улетела обратно в заросли, присел на корточки, крепко взял Трипа за плечо и велел:

— Не двигайтесь.

Трип и без того окаменел от ужаса и только через добрую минуту сообразил, что у его лица просто водят дермальным регенератором.

— Спасибо.

Велик не удостоил его ответом. Он выпрямился и равнодушно повернулся к нему спиной. Послышалось пищание трикодера.

— Извините, — пробормотал Трип. Ответа на эту реплику также не последовало. После минутного молчания он с трудом, но нашёлся: — Гм... Это и есть ведьмина гора?

Велик склонил голову к плечу, внимательно изучая пятиметровый одинокий холм с большим кратером на вершине.

— Не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.

— Ну, у нас её так называют, — пояснил Трип.

— Я догадался, — кивнул Велик. — Но я не интересовался местными легендами.

Он снова замолчал. Он вёл себя совсем не так, как другие профессора. Или как любой другой знакомый Трипу человек, если на то пошло. Это... нервировало.

— Сюда мало кто ходит, — Трип зачем-то упорно продолжал попытки завязать светскую беседу. — Это место пользуется дурной славой.

— Подвергайте сомнению свои предрассудки, — с чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим одобрение, посоветовал Велик и чуть повернулся в его сторону.

— Потому что это позволит увидеть ведьмину гору? — не понял Трип, вообще-то не собиравшийся в тот момент что бы то ни было подвергать сомнению.

— Потому что иначе они возьмут над вами верх. А это образование не слишком примечательно. Похожие норы строят многие млекопитающие, например, денобуланские пумы. Они пережидают в них сезон дождей. Но я ещё не до конца изучил вашу фауну, — Велик чуть двинул рукой — лучи заходящего солнца отразились в отполированных гранях трикодера.

— О, — выдавил Трип. Почему-то ему самому и кому-либо из его приятелей даже не пришло в голову такое банальное объяснение этим прогулкам.

— Желаете присоединиться? — спокойно спросил Велик.

Неожиданно это предложение удивило Трипа сильнее всего, что он вообще когда-либо слышал от профессора. Неужели это была шутка?

— Спасибо, но вряд ли. Я... — Трип хотел сказать, что для него тут нет ничего интересного, но вместо этого выпалил честное: — Я думал, вы рассердитесь. Ну, что мы... Что я за вами... Тьфу!

— Насколько мне известно, я первый встреченный вами вулканец, — пожал плечами Велик. — Ваш интерес вполне логичен.


End file.
